Forget Me Not
by Impure Fudanshi
Summary: After a motorcycle stunt went wrong, Kevin becomes amnesiac. Edd tries his best to keep Kevin from getting closer to him, but Kevin is determined to win over his angel's heart. When will Kevin regain his memory? What will happen to Edd then? Not my first EEnE fanfiction, but the first I'm posting. I welcome readers with open arms and critics with an open mind. Rated K for now.
1. Chapter 1

Forget-Me-Not 1

It's the start of summer vacation. The day was too hot to do much outside, but that never stopped kids worldwide from having fun. In one particular cul-de-sac, in one particular town, Peach Creek, teens and children alike were out and about.

"Dude, you sure about this?" Nat, who moved into the empty house next to Kevin's, was just done setting a high ramp for the redhead's motorcycle stunt.

"Damn sure!" Kevin replied enthusiastically. Nazz crossed her arms and shook her head next to Nat.

"Well, don't come crying to us more _mature_ teens when you scrape your knees later," Nazz waved and walked over to Sarah and Jimmy, who were chatting on the curb. Kevin called out to her.

"Don't worry, mom, I'd just man up and deal with it!" he puffed out his chest and smirked. At the sound of his bike revving up, he quickly turned to slap Nat's hands away from his cherry red baby. At the farthest opposite side to them, the Eds were hanging out on Ed's front yard, watching the other kids.

"Ha! Shovelchin's definitely eating dirt later!" Eddy said, fantasizing about multiple possible epic fails that could ensue. Ed perked up.

"Concrete, Eddy! Ker-splat!" he cheerfully corrected. Eddy snickered while Edd wasn't amused.

"Ed, Eddy, please refrain from speaking in such a way," he calmly pleaded. They were right though. By the looks of it, Kevin probably won't be able to make that jump. He felt the need to tell Kevin of the flaws in the stunt, but he was worried that in doing so, he would harm the Eds, or just him, in some way. He came to the right decision. If Kevin does not appreciate my efforts in keeping him safe, so be it. Edd jogged over to the two jocks. Nat was the first to notice him.

"Oh hey, Double Cutie! What's up?" he greeted. Edd didn't pay much attention to him and answered half-heartedly.

"The sky, Nathan. Now Ke-" he was cut off by laughter from the two jocks and giggles from Nazz, Jimmy and Sarah. When the laughter and giggles died down, he started again.

"As I was saying; Kevin, I feel obligated to tell you that your chances of succeeding this stunt unharmed is very thin, so it would be best if you-"

"I'll take that chance, dork. It's not like I've never been in an accident before. Besides, I'm wearing a helmet," Kevin shrugged. Edd pouted at being interrupted again, but before he could sound any complains, Kevin was already on his bike. As expected of the thick-headed pumpkin-head! No point in giving good advice to someone whom you know will just ignore you. Edd sighed and admitted defeat. He watched as Kevin took off. Kevin's bike got over the ramp easily. Edd was stunned. He could actually make it if he accelerates just enough when the bike hits the ground.

"Kev, look out!" Nazz screamed from just a few feet away. Apparently Eddy's big dumb dog, Beef, had decided to run towards the slowly landing bike and everyone panicked, especially Kevin. He maneuvered and his bike jerked to the side, flipping and throwing him off. He hit the concrete head-first, his bike crashing only a few feet away from him. Everyone froze, but Edd had enough experience in crashes with Ed and Eddy to react first. He ran over to the unconscious redhead and quickly took off the dented helmet, then dragged him away from the bike. It was then that everyone else came running towards them. Edd took off his sweater and folded it messily, then slowly placed it under Kevin's head as a pillow. He quickly, but gently inspected Kevin's head to assess the damage. His head was bleeding. Everyone surrounded the two, Ed and Eddy included, shouting and screaming their worried questions. After only a minute of examining, Edd whipped out his phone and immediately called an ambulence, explaining in detail the whats, wheres and whos. Eddy wasn't so worried and tried to reassure the others.

"Stop panicking, D's got it!" he exclaimed. Witnessing how Edd handled the situation, the other kids were more at ease, though still very worried. Kevin's eyes fluttered open just as an ambulance came into view. He looked up at Edd, who looked serious, but relieved.

"'Sup?" he grinned weakly. Edd smiled sweetly.

"The sky, Kevin," he replied softly. Kevin's smile faltered, and he was immediately lifted into the ambulance.

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered outside Kevin's hospital room. Kevin's parents and younger siblings prayed and waited patiently while the rest of the cul-de-sac kids either sat very still or paced back and forth. Edd had dragged Ed and Eddy to the hospital to apologize on behalf of Beef. Shortly after, a tall blonde doctor came out and Kevin's family ganged up on him. Questions were asked and the doctor calmly answered each. Fortunately the injuries were not serious, as Kevin had only sprained his leg and needed a few stitches on his body and had a scrape and a big bump on his head.<p>

"Now then, who was the man that contacted us?" the blonde doctor asked. Edd stood from his seat and raised his hand.

"That would be me, sir," he said politely. The doctor smiled at him.

"Young man, your deduction was spot-on! Are you a trainee nurse?" he asked. Edd stuttered.

"Oh, n-no, sir! It was a simple deduction, really! I'm not a professional or anything..." he blushed slightly. Eddy huffed. Might as well be.

"Well, you certainly sounded professional," the doctor smiled wide. A nurse came out with a worried look and called to the doctor.

"Doctor Lotus, the patient's awake, but-um-" she glanced over to Kevin's parents and whispered into the doctor's ear. Dr Lotus looked alarmed, then quickly went back into the room. Everyone became worried again. A few short minutes later, Dr Lotus came back out sighing.

"You may see him now, but please be gentle. It seems he has Amnesia. We're not sure to what extent he's forgotten, which you may try to find out," he spoke softly. Worry and fear was felt everywhere. Kevin's family was the first to enter, followed by his closest friends, but the Eds stayed outside.

"We should just go. Shovelchin's not gonna like suddenly remembering everything and finding out we became buddies," Eddy dragged Ed by the back of his shirt, but Edd stopped him.

"Eddy, even without his memories, Kevin would never see us as his friends. We will only apologize to him and then be on our way," Edd reasoned. Eddy groaned. He shoved his fists into his jeans' pockets and glared at the door. Neither Ed, Edd and Eddy moved from their spots. Edd fidgeted with his fingers and Ed was swaying around, while Eddy continued to glare at the door. After a while of hesitating, the door opened and Kevin's parents walked back out. Mrs Barr looked relieved and hurried over to the doctor, followed by Mr Barr, who was carrying the necessary paperwork. Edd bit his lower lip and looked over to Eddy, who sighed, then pushed the door open.

* * *

><p>As soon as Nazz entered, she hugged Kevin tight, then started bombarding him with questions to see if he remembered what happened. Unfortunately, the first thing Kevin remembered was being carried into an ambulance, then asking the nurses who he was, only to be told they had no idea. Kevin wasn't acting different. He smirked and flirted a little with Nazz, then commented on how scrawny Jimmy was, and then called Nat 'Greenie'. Kevin's parents felt relieved and went back out to get the paperwork done, so that Kevin could come home. Nazz and the others introduced each other to the redhead.<p>

"So, Kevin... That's my name, right?" the redhead finally asked expectantly.

"Yeah, it is. Did Dr Lotus tell you?" Nazz spoke cheerfully.

"Nah. The angel called me Kevin, so I figured that was my name," he grinned. Simultaneous 'Angel?'s filled the room. Kevin's little sisters, Kathleen and Kaitlyn, hopped on the bed and beamed.

"Was it a pretty angel?" Kathleen asked sweetly. Kevin's grin widened.

"She was very pretty. She had long black hair, bright blue eyes, long eyelashes and her _smile_!" as Kevin explained, everyone listened intently. Sounds kind of familiar, some thought. "She had the sweetest smile!" Kevin sighed. The two girls giggled at the way their brother described the 'angel' like a love-struck teen. Just then a loud slam caught everyone's attention. They looked to where the door slammed close and only Ed and Eddy were seen. Eddy was holding back his laughter and Nazz figured out why. She smiled brightly.

"Kev, did the angel wear a hat?" Nazz asked cautiously. Nat grinned at her question.

"Uh- I don't think so?" Kevin answered slowly.

"What did _she_ say to you?" Nat snickered. Kevin thought hard about it.

"Um- I said 'sup and she answered 'the sky, Kevin'," he impersonated the angel and smiled fondly. Eddy burst out laughing. Nazz told him to hush, and Kevin became more confused.

"What's so funny, bud?" he asked Eddy. The scammer stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow at the redhead.

"Bud? Wow, you must've hit your head hard there, Shovelchin," he smirked.

"What's a 'shovel-chin'?" Kevin asked Nazz softly. Nazz glared at Eddy again, then smiled at Kevin.

"Ignore him, Kev. That's Eddy, your frienemy," she explained. Eddy scoffed. 'Frienemy'. Yeah, right. "He lives next door to you. That big guy next to him is Ed, Sarah's older brother. They're the Eds," Nazz finished. Kevin tilted his head and stared at the two Eds.

"I thought you said there are three Eds?" Kevin asked. Nat smirked and leaned closer to the redhead.

"The other Ed's name is Eddward, spelled with two Ds. Nickname: Double Cutie. He's your ang-" the teal-head was interrupted by an elbow jab to the chest, courtesy of Sarah. Thus, a glaring contest started.

"It's actually Double D. 'Double Cutie' is Nat's nickname for him. He just went out, but you'll see him soon," Nazz corrected. Kevin nodded. He couldn't remember anything, but he was glad to have such great friends. Eddy cleared his throat and took a step forward.

"Anyway, Shovelchin. I'm real sorry about Beef. He's about as dumb as Ed here, so he didn't know any better," Eddy shrugged and jammed his fists into his pockets again. Kevin smiled. Nazz had told him about what happened, but he wasn't as mad as his old self would've been.

"That's okay. At least I didn't die, right?" he grinned and Eddy scoffed. Nazz was a little surprised that Kevin forgave him so easily, but smiled anyway. Maybe now, Kev can finally let his true feelings show.


	2. Chapter 2

Forget-Me-Not 2

It had been two days since the cul-de-sac's residents had seen their local genius. Edd had been hiding away in his house, with only Ed and Eddy seen entering and exiting it.

"Come on, Double D! The Space Wars Trilogy will be playing at the cinema! Friday night's the last night and I already bought us tickets!" Ed had been begging Edd to agree for about ten minutes since they arrived that afternoon. Edd bit his lip and stared at the tickets in his friend's hand. The trilogy marathon was 6 hours long, ending at 11 p.m., and Edd didn't like that. Eddy yawned as he flipped through the pages of his Playboy magazine.

"Just say yes and get this over with," he looked up, bored, then looked back down to his magazine. Ed started to whimper and pout, eyes big and innocent. Now that's just cheating! Edd sighed, admitting defeat. He pet the big Ed's head and smiled small.

"Who could say no to such a face?" he said. Ed's face lit up as he squeezed the genius in his arms. Eddy simply glanced at them, and was immediately pulled into the crushing group hug.

"Off, Lumpy!" he yelled and struggled in vain.

"Ed! Air! Need-" Edd also struggled. Ed let the two down, and they immediately took in deep, long breaths.

"Geez, Lumpy. Didn't I tell you to shower this morning?" Eddy pinched his nose and waved off the stench around him. Edd had been so used to smelling Ed that he hadn't noticed the stench. Ed grinned widely.

"I did shower, Eddy! Then I helped Rolf move his manure wagon!" he said proudly. Edd's nose cringed at the word 'manure' and Eddy gagged.

"Another shower! Now!" Eddy demanded. Ed pouted again.

"But showers are so scary, Eddy!" he whined. Edd laughed as he watched Eddy drag Ed by the ear to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Kevin's room, he and Nat were arm-wrestling, while Nazz just laid on his bed watching.<p>

"Hey! Your elbow's off the table!" Kevin grunted. Nat laughed.

"No it isn't! Yours is!" he countered. Before Kevin could say anything, Nat jabbed his free hand on the redhead's side, making him jerk his arm and body up.

"See?" Nat smirked. Kevin growled.

"Cheater! You tickled me!" he demanded a good, clean rematch, but Nazz's yawn stopped them. They stared at her awkwardly, almost forgotten she was there in the first place. She was less than amused by her friends' childish acts.

"What? Done already? _Aww_, but it was just getting _good_," she whined sarcastically.

"Sorry, Nazz," Nat said guiltily. He hopped on the bed and slung an arm around her shoulders. "So, what do you wanna do, blondie?" he asked cheerily. Kevin sat on the bed next to her. Nazz thought about the offer.

"Oh! Let's go to the beach!" she chirped excitedly. Nat stared at her confusedly.

"The beach? Nazz, the closest beach to Peach Creek is almost three hours away... And if you wanna swim-"

"No way!" Nazz cut him off, too excited with her idea. "We're way too big for the old swimming hole! It has to be the beach! That's where all the cool kids will be during the summer! Besides, the little ones have practically taken over all our old hangouts!" she stood from the bed and spoke in a determined tone, one hand placed on her hip. As she finished, Nat's smile widened.

"You're right! We'll have way more fun at the beach! We could even go surfing, like you've always wanted, Kev!" he laughed and patted the redhead's back. When a sudden idea crossed his mind, he patted Kevin's back a little too hard, making him yelp in slight pain. Nat gasped and stood from the bed. "Let's invite everyone there! We could take my uncle's van!" he grinned widely. Nazz squealed, which made Kevin flinch in surprise.

"Our first trip together! That's a great idea, Nat! Us young adults could go hang out like young adults while the kiddies stay here!" she grabbed Nat's arm and the two began planning for their trip. Kevin raised an eyebrow and stood slowly as he watched his friends chatting and squealing (Nat, in a manly way, of course). He scratched his head in an awkward manner. Two days just wasn't enough to get him used to his friends' ways, especially Nat. It's like: One minute he's a jock, the next he's some kind of girl. Kevin was even beginning to suspect the teal-head was gay.

"I'll go tell Rolf and Jonny, you tell Sarah and Jimmy!" Nat dragged Nazz and a reluctant Kevin out the bedroom door and down the stairs.

"Kev, you tell the Eds! Meeting at my place tomorrow afternoon! We'll decide everything else then! EVERYONE has to come!" Nazz squealed one last time before she disappeared out of the house with Nat right behind her. Kevin closed the door behind him.

"But, where are the Eds?" Kevin asked a little too late. He looked over to Eddy's house, which was right next to his, then to Edd's. I guess I'll look for them at Eddy's place first. He walked over to his neighbor's house and rang the doorbell. There was no answer, so he rang it again. Still nothing. He looked through the window to see if anyone was home, but it was curtained. I guess he's not here. Kevin looked over to Edd's house and his curiosity grew. He's been into all the houses, except for Edd's, mostly because Edd and his parents never invited him since he lost his memories. Speaking of which, I still haven't met Double D since I got out of the hospital. Hm... He thought as he jogged across the street to Edd's house. He paused for a moment when he heard laughter coming from inside. Seems they're all here. Good. He smiled and knocked on the door. In exactly five seconds the door swung open to a giggly Edd.

"Yes? How may I- Kevin!" he slammed the door as soon as he noticed a red baseball cap. Kevin remained motionless, eyes wide and mouth ajar. That was- Wasn't that- What- Kevin's mind whirled. No way. That was a guy! That wasn't- He swallowed hard. His cheeks felt warm and when he tried to speak, nothing came out coherent. Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Edd was panicking.

"Dear Lord! Kevin's here! Eddy! KEVIN. IS. HERE!" he frantically gestured to the door, face flushed and hands shaking. Eddy rolled his eyes. He stepped towards the door and shooed his friend away.

"Step aside, _Marion_," he teased and Edd quickly hid behind Ed. Eddy opened the door and met face to face with a flustered redhead staring into space.

"Hey, Shov- Er, Kevin. What's up?" Eddy asked plainly. Kevin flinched and looked down to the other.

"Eddy! Um- I just- I mean, just now-"

"Lemme guess. You saw an angel?" Eddy cut off the stammering redhead. Kevin froze. Eddy could see his ears turning bright red and smirked. "What's wrong, _pal_? _Angel_ got your tongue?" he grinned wickedly. Kevin gulped. He took in a deep breath, then cleared his throat.

"That was... Double D, right?" he finally calmed down enough to ask.

"Yep. Good ol' Sockhead," Eddy's wicked grin only grew bigger and more wicked. "Would you like to talk to him?" he teased. An angry yell of 'Eddy, please!' sounded from inside the house, which only made the short teen laugh. Kevin's warm cheeks grew warmer and he furrowed his eyebrows at the sound of his 'angel's voice. Yep. That's definitely a dude. My angel's a dude. Wait, does that make me gay? I mean, was I gay before? Shit, why is this so frustrating?

"No need," he said a little harshly. He didn't mean to sound so mean, but he really didn't like being so confused, especially in his state of mind. Edd didn't know that, and he felt just a little hurt hearing the redhead's tone. "Uh- Anyway, Nazz wants us to- Um-" Kevin tried, mind still a little out of it. He started again, a little duller, "She wants us all to go to the beach together, and tomorrow afternoon's the meeting to decide when we're going, so...just be there."

"Can do~" Eddy sing-songed. He slammed the door close and turned to ask if his friends wanted to go, but was met with a suddenly melancholic genius and a worried Ed. "Sockhead? You okay?" he asked, a little concerned about his friend. Edd bit his lip and just stared at his fidgeting feet.

"I told you, Eddy..." he whispered. Eddy furrowed his eyebrows, confused. Edd turned away from his two friends and walked towards the stairs. "He would never care for a man, let alone me," he said softly. Eddy grew more confused at what Edd had meant and why he said it in such a sad manner. Shouldn't he be glad Kevin isn't gay for him? Why is he so upset? Unless...

"Oh..." was all he could say. His expression softened as he finally put everything together. They've been best friends for almost ten years, yet he never knew. "Double D," he spoke in his softest voice. "Are you... in love with Kevin?" he asked slowly. Edd remained motionless for a moment, trying to think up of what to say next. He gave up trying to think up excuses. He turned his head slightly, and after a short pause, he nodded. Eddy looked down and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Ten years, and only know... Eddy sighed, feeling guilty for never noticing. Ed was only slightly confused. He understood what was happening, but he couldn't think of anything to say or do. Edd turned to face his friends fully, to see their reactions to his sudden reveal. He expected disgust and hatred, but instead, all he got were worried and guilty expressions.

"Eddy?" Edd spoke cautiously, worried about what his friends might think of him. The shorter teen stayed quiet for a moment, then finally looked up.

"Boy, have we got _a lot_ to talk about..." Eddy shook his head and smiled. Edd's eyebrows etched together as a wave of relief washed over him. Ed and Eddy... They accept me? Oh, _thank God! _He thought before getting pulled into another bone-crushing hug by Ed and carried up the stairs, followed closely by Eddy.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<p>

'Space' Wars... Heh. I know I'm lame. Forgive me for posting this so late. I know it seems rushed... and lazy. Also, feel free to point out any mistakes and misuse of words, since English isn't exactly my native language, though it's a close second...


End file.
